The Curious Case Of Us
by Slushies And Red Vines
Summary: Two opposites who've always been alone, find that they're better together. Even so, reputations are hard to live down. Annie/Liam Eventual Relationship Multi-Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is my first 90210 story! Reviews needed! Enjoy! Liam and Annie aren't friends with the others in the beginning of this story. Might change it later._**

Annie Wilson was a goody two shoes. A grade-A smart ass who all the teachers adore and all the parents wished they gave birth too. The sweetheart, prude, plain Jane, and just flat out as boring as her hair. Which meant that she didn't have too high a ranking on the social scene, to be honest, she was at the bottom of the food chain. But this her teacher was just subjecting her to torture.

"So for the next two weeks, you're going to partner up and you're going to learn everything there is to learn about each other and your assignment is find 10 words that describe that person and present it to the class in a creative way and you're going to write a review on what about that person that makes you tick", Mr. Matthews clapped his hands together and the student automatically started matching up.

"Nope. I'm going to choose your partners. When you get out into the working world, you may not always be so lucky to have friends everywhere", Ryan then picked up the hat he had filled with white slips of paper with students' names on it.

"...Ivy and Jennifer. Annie and Liam", Annie's eyes grew wide and as she opened her mouth to protest the bell rang.

_This has got to be the worst day of my life. I'm a good person, I do my chores, homework, and anything else asked of me without complaint, for God's sake I even floss. What on Earth did I do to deserve to be partnered with Liam Court? That boy has to be the worst person I've ever met with the nastiest attitude about school and life and he just happened to be the school's bad boy. So cliche._

"Mr. Matthews, can I speak to you for a moment please?", she lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"No, I'm not switching your partner", he deadpanned without even turning around to look at her. He knew she'd object to his decision.

"But I need an A and I certainly can't achieve that with Liam Court on my side", she placed her hands on her hips and pouted. Liam Court was West Beverly High's biggest bad boy. He was the biggest underachiever at the school and to put it lightly, he didn't give a fuck. Even her brother and his crew of populars steered clear of the loner. He didn't even bother to come to school today.

"I know he's not the best student, that's why I partnered you two up. You need to venture on the other side of life and he needs a good influence. Win-win situation", and with that he left the classroom with distressed Annie in his wake. She sighed and stomped out of the school in a horrible mood.

"Dixon, let's go home", Annie asked her adopted brother who was currently surrounded by his usual crowd of friends.

"No can do, I'm going surfing", he responded.

"Can't you just catch a ride with a friend and give me the keys?", she asked annoyed.

"No, Annie, must you always be so uptight and snooty?", he said loudly so everyone could hear.

"Screw you, Dixon", she turned on the heel of her Converse and stalked out of the parking lot. Damn her brother and FTW. Since it was still light outside, she could still walk and take to shortcuts through the back streets.

Needing to clear her head, she opted on the quiet lesser used beach in Beverly Hills. These were the days that she really loved Beverly Hills for the to die for scenery. The gently palm trees, khaki colored sand, crisp green lawns, icy blue saltwater, and the view of the sunset from the beaches were breathtaking. After arriving Annie pulled her towel and iPod Touch out, and laid it out on the sand staring at the sky before stripping off her pink polo shirt and light-wash Levi's to reveal a black Ed Hardy bikini. Sitting up, she turned her playlist on shuffle and "Animal" by Neon Trees came on first. The beach was pretty much empty except for a couple of people on the main part. Annie liked to hang by the part on the rocks and only one person surfing over there. It just so happened to be Liam. She thought about leaving then decided that Liam Court had no jurisdiction over where she spent her time. Which was Annie speak for she was secretly enjoying watching him surf. Then, he stepped out of the water and she tried to make herself look nonchalant.

"Did you have a nice time watching me out there, Wilson?", he shook the water out of his hair as he jogged over to her.

"Umm I", she fiddled with her thumb.

"I actually left the walking dictionary at a lost for words. Damn, Wilson who knew you were packing such a tight ass under the chastity belt and starched clothes?", he leaned a bit to get a closer look at her boobs but she slapped him on the leg.

"We are not doing this here"

"Does that mean we can do it later? Your place or mine?", he licked his lips and she had a strange urge to follow his lead but she quickly ignored it.

"No! I wasn't expecting someone to be in my usual hiding spot", he rolled his eyes at her statement.

"Your hiding spot? Please. I come here everytime I skip school or if I'm in a bad mood"

"You must live here then", she laughed and he flopped down besides her.

"So we're trying to be funny now. Ok I'll get you back. Anyway, what happened in Hell High today while I tended to my "prior obligations"", he scratched his head and leaned his broad, muscular shoulder against hers and was surprised she didn't pull away. She was too, she wasn't used to guys being so forward but it seemed to work for him.

"We were partnered up for a six-week project in which we have to learn everything about each other and it costs 35% of our final grade", she groaned annoyed.

"Damn, I actually have to do this one. Well , I guess I learned some stuff about you. Like the fact you're not ugly and you went five whole minutes without talking about the Pythagorean Theorem or some nerdy shit like that", she punched him in the shoulder for that and he chuckled. "So what do you think of the Curious Case Of Liam Court?"

"Well, I don't think your surfing skills nor your abs are too special", she said jokingly.

"Oh really, I guess it's time we see about that huh", and he tackled and tickled her. "Fine, Liam. You're hottest guy on the planet and a surfing god now stop tickling me", after another round of wrestling around in the sand, Annie somehow ended up in his arms as they both faced the sunset. It lasted about 5 minutes before Annie pulled away.

"I have to go", she blushed embarrassed. Was today the day to be forward?

"Aww mann, I wanted to finish cuddling", he wiggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time today. "Can I at least give you a ride?"

"Fine but no funny business"

"Scout's honor"

"I doubt very seriously that you were a boy scout"

"Shut up"

After getting dressed, they both got in Liam's black 1979 Dodge Challenger and left the beach.

"This is a nice car", Annie gawked at the soft leather interior.

"Thanks, I redid it myself", he smiled a bit at that.

"Well, I learned another thing. You like cars quite a bit", Annie stated.

"Boats too, I'm actually building one now", he said trying not to think about the fact that they were already at her house, he knew he should've took the long way.

"That's awesome, anyway I need to go inside, so I'm gonna go", Annie said awkwardly as she got out of the car..

"Um yeah, sure, bye Annie"

"You called me Annie", she smirked.

"No I didn't Wilson. Now I'll see you Monday, don't forget to wear some jeans that hug your ass nicely", he laughed when she looked shocked at his crassness.

"Oh my gosh, go home Liam", she hoped the neighbors didn't hear that crazy, perverted boy.

"Later, babe", he blew a kiss before driving off laughing.

Annie just shook her head and smiled as she let herself in the modest two story house only to come face to face with her brother.

"Was that Liam's car you got out of?", Dixon interrogated.

"Yes, and?"

"He's bad news, you shouldn't hang out with him"

"Good thing you're not me", Annie smirked before flying up the staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to sarasidle3, journey17, phuong1317, Lola, Nika, sparksfly13, Fall, RKOangelx, and glori23. I really like writing this story although I think more people should write for 90210, by far one of the hottest teen shows ever! I am truly overwhelmed with joy over the feedback this story has gotten. Since it's so close to Christmas, I decided to give you some good ol' fluff. It was really just an idea that popped in my head but anyway I won't bore you, here's chapter 2!**_

"He must have hit his head pretty hard to think The Who is better than The Rolling Stones", Annie complained as she and Liam walked through the halls of WBHS bashing yet another trashy music journalist. She was still kind of getting used to talking to Liam instead of watching from afar but definitely wasn't complaining over the recent turn of events. She was surprised to see him waiting for her in front of the school ready for conversation. Annie had never pegged him as that type of person.

"My point, exactly so what are we doing tonight?", he responded as Annie slapped her head since he wouldn't seem to get the memo.

"I have to study so we are not doing anything, our little escapade last week ran over and cut into my study schedule which means I had to relocate the time which means that I have to pull an all-nighter tonight to be ready for my English test on Thursday", she again rambled and he felt like honestly slapping the words out of her but he was learning that it was just another part of the the big Annie package.

"But it's Monday", and she gave him her smart alecky look that said 'The point is...?' and he just gave up. "Whatever you say, Wilson", he threw an arm around her shoulders as they entered Mr. Matthews' class causing the teacher to be taken aback by the sight of the class' biggest rivals getting along.

"Well, class, I'll be coming around to see how far you've gotten in your projects, please be ready with an answer so we can make this run-through as quick as possible", Mr. Matthews cleared his throat and started on the opposite side of the room.

"Why does it feel like half the class is watching us?", Annie pulled her hair on to her shoulders in attempt to hide her face only for Liam to brush it back softly with his fingers.

"It feels like that because it is. Stop being so damn afraid of confrontation, sometimes you just gotta look life straight in the face and tell it to go fuck itself", he said proud of himself for rendering her speechless.

"Do you have any idea how wrong that just sounded?", she offered her rebuttal in disgust and shivered when he leaned over to whisper in her ear and she watched as his shirt rose up a bit exposing his toned mid section and fought will all of her might not to let a moan escape.

"I can say a lot more wrong things if you wanted me to", his cool breath on the side of her tender neck caused goosebumps to form all over her body. Luckily, that was when Mr. Matthews decided to make his presence known so Liam retracted his body and the entire class was staring. Annie gulped.

"So, what progress have you two made", Mr. Matthew pulled out his gradebook to put down their daily grade.

"Well basically, we've just been hanging out", Annie blushed at the thought of their venture at the beach and Liam rolled his eyes internally humored by her shyness."Anyway, I think we got like 2 words for each person", Liam spoke noting in his mind that Annie clammed up under the microscope.

"Is this about right, Annie?", Mr. Matthews asked.

"Yes, sir. We're progressing along nicely", Annie mumbled quickly and quietly so Mr. Matthew reluctantly left.

"Aww, who knew Little Miss Perfect had a flaw", Liam mocked her and she blushed even harder.

"Ah, just shut up!"

* * *

"As much as I enjoy your presence, I have to ask, don't you have other stuff to do besides hang out with me?", Annie said as she sat in his car when the school day came to a close.

"Home is not a place I'm too fond of-"

"Liam, you don't have to tell me if it's too personal, I get it"

"Who said I didn't want to? Ok, so my step-dad is a rich douche who cheats on my mom but yet she'll still choose him over me and allow him to send me away to military school or some shit like that. And my real dad is a lying thief who I was a fool for believing in", Liam rolled his eyes for the thousandth time that day as they sat silently for the rest of the ride to her house and Annie decided not to leave with the dreary feeling in the air.

"Well, my brother's a popular idiot in a crew of douche-bags, my dad moved out leaving divorce papers, and my mom has undeniable sexual tension with Mr. Matthews and thinks I don't notice but to be honest, I'm starting to warm up to Jack, he's a lot sweeter than Dixon by far", they both laughed at that.

When they finally arrived, Annie wrapped her arms tightly around Liam and nuzzled her face into his neck. His body immediately responded(against his mind's wishes) by holding onto her with his hand dangerously low on her back. "I just think that the princess wanted an excuse to touch me", he said playfully grabbing her butt causing her to jump out of the car.

"Oh my God, you're so crass", she pouted in fake discontentment.

"We're a fucked up pair, Wilson but we work", he winked before driving off. Little did they know, Dixon was watching from the upstairs window shaking his head in disapproval.

* * *

_Midnight_

Annie couldn't believe that she was actually thinking about taking Liam's advice. She stood in her now clothing-covered room allowing herself a 5-minute break to try on outfits for school, contemplating between a light wash denim mini and sky blue tank top and her usual ensemble of a polo and straight-legged jeans. _Well, it wouldn't hurt to change for one day_, Annie thought to herself as she zipped up the skirt. Then, she heard a car horn, at first she figured it was one of Dixon's crazy friends on a late-night drive but when she heard the loud voice screaming her name she thought otherwise. Grabbing her royal purple twill messenger bag and ice blue low-top Converse, she ran downstairs and out the door quicker than lightning.

"Liam, what are you doing at my house?", Annie whispered in a fast, annoyed tone. She didn't want to wake the neighbors especially since it was 12:00 a.m and extremely early for a Monday morning for most people in Beverly Hills, although Liam wouldn't warrant as normal.

"Come on, did you honestly believe that I was going to let you study all night? Loosen up and hop in, Wilson", and against her usual rational ideals, she actually got in the car. He had a way of melting away all inhibitions.

"You're so self-centered", she mumbled while putting on her seatbelt.

"Thank you. Well, well, well, you took my advice and I certainly am not complaining", Liam smirked as he let his eyes roam up and down her body and she slapped him on the thigh for staring at her legs instead of the road.

"I was only trying it on but you came and I didn't have time to change, assclown! So where are we going?", Annie asked as she put her hair up in a high ponytail so it wouldn't stick to her face. The air was extremely humid in the night and she leaned her forehead against the cool glass hoping to get some temporary relief from the heat.

"Aren't we cranky tonight? Midnight swim, well surf for me", he raised an eyebrow and said as they entered the parking lot of their favorite beach.

"But Liam, I'm so sleepy, carry me", Annie feigned a yawn and got out of the car and held her arms out to lock around his neck while pouting in a seductive manner making him unable to say no. He didn't know why but he blamed it on the fact that she was new to him, no feelings or shit were involved.

"Again, you're such a princess", he rolled his eyes but picked her up anyway and carried her down to their favorite spot and let her down roughly in the sand.

"Ow, dumbass. Liam, by the way, I lied", she giggled and he let out a fake scream of frustration as her went back to get his surfboard. She took that time to strip off her shirt and skirt since she had left her bikini at home.

"Wilson, why aren't you wearing clothes?", Liam barely choked out, so intoxicated with the sight.

"I left my bikini at home, so I'll have to swim in my underclothes", she was surprised to see him still staring at he lustfully. "Liam are you okay?" she found his boyishness extremely cute.

"You mean the granny panties you got from Target", he tried to play off his dumbfoundedness and she tilted her head in mock confusion.

"I don't think that Victoria's Secret warrants as 'granny panties'", she winked and looked down at her revealing black and white zebra printed, lace-trimmed bra and boy-shorts combo, rendering him speechless yet again as she dived in the water. "You coming or are you scared of the water? If you drown I'm sure you can use the 'granny panties' as a life preserver"

"Again, you have jokes", Liam snapped out of his daze and jumped in behind her grabbing her by her waist from behind.

"I find your inability to keep your hands off me in darkness fascinating and borderline exhilarating", Annie freed herself and swam faster only for him to catch her again and she gave in this time, too tired to do anything else but let him hold her.

"So, have you figured out another word for the project?", he gently whispered into her ear.

"For one, you're strong but you're passionate about the things you care about and aggressive in the way you go about things. And me?", she asked as her eyelids became droopier.

"You're such a tease, just kidding. But you have a wild streak and you're very rebellious", he smirked and she sparked back to life.

"I am not!", she defended herself promptly.

"If you weren't why would you be here with me at 1 a.m with the school rebel in your bra and panties in my arms without permission from anyone after spending a couple of days with me previously? ", he raised an eyebrow almost daring an answer out of her.

"Fine, you have a point", she pursed her lips tightly trying to prevent the smile she had so very well hidden from escaping. "Now, I need to go back home to get some sleep"

"Will you still wear the skirt to school?", he pleaded.

"Fine", she caved and he grinned.

"Then, we have a deal"


	3. Note

Hey guys, I know it's been a while. I wrote this story in middle school lol but I was reviewing it last night and realized it needs a revamp and I've grown as a writer so if anyone's interested, should I keep writing? Feel free to review, DM, and mention me on twitter : _twistednirvana . Peace and blessings guys, Lyric out! 


	4. Chapter 1 Rewrite

Hey everyone, it's been a few years but I am back to write this story plus some others but I've really grown up a bit and grown as a writer so Im going to rewrite the first two chapters of this story before uploading brand new ones. A lot of things are the same but there are some changes. I'm going to keep the original chapters up until I've rewritten both so if you want to view them, go ahead. Check my profile on how to contact me, I love feedback. Looking forward to seeing both old and new readers review, enjoy!

* * *

Annie Wilson was a goody two shoes. A grade-A smart ass who all the teachers adored and all the parents wished they gave birth too. She was a sweetheart, prude, plain Jane, and just flat out as boring as her hair. To be honest, she was already at the bottom of the food chain. However, this was just her teacher subjecting her to torture.

"For the next six weeks, you're going to partner up and you're going to learn everything there is to learn about each other for our unit on identity. Your first assignment is to find 10 words that describe that person and present it to the class in a creative way and write a review on what about that person that makes you tick and why. It'll be due three weeks from now. Then, you'll receive your final task." Mr. Matthews clapped his hands together and the students immediately began pairing up.

"Nope. I'm going to choose your partners. When you get out into the working world, you may not always be so lucky to have friends everywhere." Ryan picked up the hat he had filled with white slips of paper with students' names on it. "...Ivy and Jennifer. Annie and Liam." Annie's eyes grew wide and as she opened her mouth to protest, the bell rang.

_This has got to be the worst day of my life. I'm a good person, I do my chores, homework, and anything else asked of me without complaint, for God's sake I even floss. What on Earth did I do to deserve to be partnered with Liam Court? That boy has to be the worst person I've ever met with the nastiest attitude about school and life._

"Mr. Matthews, can I speak to you for a moment please?" She lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "No, I'm not switching your partner." He deadpanned without even turning around to look at her. He knew she'd object to his decision.

"But I need an A and I certainly can't achieve that with Liam Court by my side." She placed her hands on her hips and pouted. Liam Court was West Beverly High's biggest bad boy. He was the biggest underachiever at the school and to put it lightly, he didn't give a fuck. Even her brother and his crew of populars steered clear of the loner. He didn't even bother to come to school today.

"I know he's not the best student, that's why I partnered you two up. You need to venture on the other side of life and he needs a good influence. It's a win-win situation." And with that, he left the classroom with a distressed Annie in his wake. She sighed and stomped out of the school in a horrible mood.

"Dixon, let's go home." Annie asked her adopted brother who was currently surrounded by his usual crowd of friends on the school steps.

"No can do, I'm going surfing." He responded.

"Can't you just catch a ride with a friend and give me the keys?" She asked, annoyance clear in her tone.

"No, Annie, must you always be so uptight?" He said with an exasperated tone.

"Screw you, Dixon." she turned on the heel of her Converse and stalked out of the parking lot. Damn him. Since it was still light outside, she could still walk and take to shortcuts through the back streets. Needing to clear her head, she opted on the quiet, lesser used part of beach in Beverly Hills.

These were the days that she really loved the town for the scenery. The view of the sunset from the beach was breathtaking. After arriving, Annie pulled her towel and iPod out, laying it out on the sand before stripping off her pink polo shirt and light-wash Levi's to reveal a modest bikini. Sitting up, she turned her playlist on shuffle.

The beach was pretty much empty except for a couple of people on the main end. Annie liked to hang by the secluded part on the rocks and only one person was surfing over there. Annie squinted her eyes a bit to get a better look at the unidentified person.

It looked just like...Liam. It was very logical that he'd be here, considering that he 1) hated large crowds and 2) skipped school today. She considered leaving, then decided that Liam Court had no jurisdiction over where she spent her time. That was also Annie-speak for her secret enjoyment of watching him surf. Her thinking was interrupted when he stepped out of the water. Then, he made eye contact and she tried to make herself look nonchalant.

"Had a nice time watching me out there, Wilson?" He shook the water out of his hair as he jogged over to her.

"I wasn't watching you, I was watching for the sunset." Annie attempted to sound assertive.

"Let's just pretend I believed that. Damn, Wilson who knew you were packing an actual teenage body under the chastity belt and starched clothes?" He leaned a bit to get a closer look at her boobs but she slapped him on the leg.

"We are not doing this here." She sternly opposed his...alternative ideas.

"Does that mean we can do it later? Your place or mine?" He licked his lips and she had a strange urge to grin but she ignored it.

"No! I wasn't expecting someone to be in my usual hiding spot.", He rolled his eyes at her statement.

"Your hiding spot? Please. I come here everytime I skip school or if I'm in a bad mood."

"You must live here then." She mumbled under her breath but he flopped down besides her anyway.

"I heard that Wilson . Anyway, what happened in Hell High today while I tended to my "prior obligations?" He rubbed his forehead and leaned his broad shoulder against hers and was surprised she didn't pull away. She was too.

"We were partnered up for a six-week project in which we have to learn everything about each other and it costs 35% of our final grade", she groaned in nnoyance.

"Damn, I actually have to do this one. Well , I guess I learned some stuff about you. Like the fact you're not ugly and you went five whole minutes without talking about the Pythagorean Theorem or some nerdy shit like that", she punched him in the shoulder for that and he chuckled.

"Well, I don't think your surfing skills nor your abs are too special." She joked.

"Oh really, I guess it's time we'll see about that, huh?" He said and she envisioned him tackling her and ending up hovering over her small body as she stared up at him. In all actuality, she was staring off into space while he threw rocks into the water.

"I have to go." She shot up and blushed, she was embarrassed. What was wrong with her today?

"Aw man, and to think I was actually learning for once."He wiggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time today.

"Can I at least give you a ride?" Liam offered.

"It's fine, I'll walk."

"I can't have that, come on Wilson. Let's go."

"Fine, but no funny business."

"Scout's honor."

"You'd never last as a Boy Scout." She challenged.

"Ah, you know me so well." They walked in comfortable silence until they got in Liam's black 1979 Dodge Challenger and left the beach in the rear view mirror.

"This is a nice car", Annie gawked at the soft leather interior.

"Thanks, I redid it myself", he smiled a bit at that. "Boats too, I'm actually building one now." He said trying not to think about the fact that they were already at her house, he knew he should've took the long way.

"That's awesome, anyway I need to go inside, so I'm gonna go." Annie said awkwardly as she got out of the car.

"Um yeah, sure, bye Annie." Liam ran his fingers through his hair.

"You called me Annie." She smirked, still standing by his car door.

"No, I didn't Wilson. Now I'll see you Monday, don't forget to wear something nice for me." He laughed when she looked shocked at his crassness.

"Oh my gosh, go home Liam." She hoped the neighbors didn't hear that crazy, perverted boy.

"Later, babe." He blew a kiss before finally driving off. Annie just shook her head and smiled as she let herself in the modest two story house, only to come face to face with her brother.

"Was that Liam's car you got out of?" Dixon interrogated.

"And if it was?" Annie wore an annoyed expression. When did he become so concerned? Wasn't he the main one who thought she should 'loosen up'?

"He's bad news, you shouldn't hang out with him." Dixon sighed and rubbed his face.

"Good thing you're not me." Annie smirked before flying up the staircase.


End file.
